Al romper la aurora
by karmen93
Summary: Bella es una princesa sometida a las clases que debe tomar para tomar su lugar en el trono. Pero ella tiene otros planes. Los cuales incluyen a un pirata, una joya perdida y un diario.
1. Chapter 1

**0. Prólogo**

No sé cómo empezar esta historia, la cual no tiene un buen principio, pero tampoco tiene un final dramático. Mi vida no ha sido un cuento de hadas, al menos mientras estuve en palacio, pero tampoco ha sido un infierno.

Lo curioso es que siempre he sido la favorita para subir al trono, pero mi hermana es mayor que yo, entonces… ¿Por qué no quieren mis padres que sea reina y gobierne? ¿Por qué he de ser yo la que lleve la carga de todo lo relativo al pueblo?

No lo entiendo, como tampoco entiendo que me prohíban usar mi espada, salir por la ciudad al no ser que me acompañe un guardia, estar de fiesta como mi hermana, salir a cabalgar como padre… solo me obligan a coser, estudiar, aprender modales y saber tomar decisiones difíciles.

Os voy a contar un poco mi vida. Nací un día de otoño a finales de octubre, soy morena, con los ojos azules, casi blancos, mido metro sesenta, y mi piel no es precisamente blanca a pesar de los esfuerzos de madre para que parezca de porcelana.

Padre y madre querían que yo hubiese sido un varón, lo cual quedo solo en el deseo. Mis padres no querían que Jane subiera al trono, y hoy, catorce años más tarde, sigo sin entender por qué.

A pesar de todo, han intentado por todos los medios tener más hijos aparte de nosotras dos, pero las cosas no se dieron como ellos deseaban. Así que, solo nos

tienen a nosotras.

* * *

><p>Hoolaa!<p>

esto es un libro que estoy escribiendo. espero que os guste.

si recibo de aqui a unas horas rewe. publico el primer capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

¡Por fin, después de tres semanas rogándole a madre que me deje salir a pasear por el mercado, me concedió el permiso que tanto estaba esperando!

Eran las doce cuando se presentó el guardia que me iba a acompañar al mercado. Madre dijo que iba a ir a las once. Aunque siempre dice "una princesa debe tener paciencia, sobre todo con sus súbditos". Odiaba a madre, sobre todo por cambiar mi destino. Mi sino está en el mar, no aquí en este castillo en el que lo único que hago es estudiar, coser y aprender modales.

El mercado era precioso. Puestos de todo tipo. ¿El que más me gusto? Uno de armas. Sabía que no me dejaría detenerme por lo que le hice cruzar un par de veces por el mismo lugar para poder observar lo que traía el comerciante.

Había sables, cuchillos de doble filo, floretes y espadas roperas. Lo más interesante fue ver que también traía bracamante, claymor, falcata, jian, khopesh, spatha, cimitarra, katanas y daos. Tenía también dos espadas bastante exóticas. Una de ellas era klewang, pero ¿y la otra? ¿Qué nombre tendría esa espada? Era enorme, de unos 90cm, la hoja era estrecha cerca de la empuñadora y se iba ensanchando a medida que el filo de la espada va llegando al extremo final, en el cual había dos picos, uno en mitad del corte transversal y el otro en la punta.

No me di cuenta que me había detenido hasta que el guardia me tocó haciendo que pegase un salgo, me cogió del brazo tirando levemente de mí, obligándome a andar. Cuando estuvimos suficientemente lejos del puesto me soltó suavemente, estábamos en el puerto. Empezó a andar delante de mí guiándome hacia un pequeño puesto de joyas y accesorios para el cabello.

Me dejo con la anciana que dirigía el negocio y se alejó unos metros dándonos privacidad. La mujer apenas levanto la mirada de lo que tenía entre manos. Puso las cartas en forma de abanico y me dio a elegir dos. Escogí una que había en mitad de la baraja y otra que estaba al final de esta, escondida casi.

Salió el mar y un pueblo.

- Harás un viaje que durara mucho tiempo, tu vida estará dividida entre el mar, tu pueblo y tu corazón. No sabrás que elegir, así que escogerás algo que a ti no te hará feliz pero que, a la vez producirá felicidad entre mucha gente. Unos años más tarde regresaras al lugar que más amas buscando a tu corazón perdido.

Me quede pensando en lo que me dijo la anciana, ¿Cómo es posible que escoja algo que no me haga feliz si puedo elegir entre mi corazón, mi pueblo y el mar? ¿Qué es lo que escogeré para no sonreír?

El guardia apareció en ese momento haciéndole una pequeña reverencia a la anciana. La mujer solo sonrió y siguió jugando con las cartas que tenía entre sus manos.

Me despedí y ella me respondió con un movimiento de cabeza. El guardia me volvió a llevar al mercado pasando por los barcos que había en el embarcadero.

Empecé a mirar los barcos que estaban anclados lejos de la costa. Ninguno estaba en movimiento. Más allá del horizonte se veía la silueta de un barco que llegaba a puerto. Con un poco de suerte vería el barco antes de entrar en una de las calles.

Pero el camino resulto ser más corto de lo que pensaba pues lo único que alcance a ver fue la bandera y las velas. Maldije mi mala suerte y seguí al guardia a palacio. Apenas cruce la puerta madre ya estaba delante nuestra queriendo saber cómo había ido la mañana. Le dije todo lo educada que pude que estaba cansada y que me retiraba a mi habitación para descansar.

Apenas entre en mi recamara me eche sobre la cama, necesitaba escapar de palacio. Algo en ese barco me llamaba y quería averiguar que era, cerré los ojos un momento y un recuerdo fue llegando a mí de cuando aún no tenía que ir a las clases de madre.

Estaba en el jardín trasero de palacio, junto a otro niño. Ahora mismo no recuerdo su nombre, pero sé que me acabare acordando.

Estábamos jugando en un charco de barro haciendo algo parecido a un banquete. Iba con un vestido blanco que me encantaba cuando era pequeña y él iba con una cuerda alrededor del cuello fingiendo ser una pajarita.

Él se arrodillo ante mí jurándome amor eterno, y yo le respondía de la misma forma.

Abrí los ojos de pronto, sorprendiéndome, de ese recuerdo me vino otro, pero esta vez estábamos llorando los dos. El me abrazaba fuertemente y yo me aferraba a el como si fuera lo único que me sostuviera. De pronto se separó y dejo en mis labios un beso haciendo que mi estómago diese un vuelco.

Madre toco la puerta. Provocando que diera un respigo. Me había quedado dormida. ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¡Solo estaba recordando!

Me levante de la cama y me recompuse un poco, alise el vestido y abrí la puerta para ver a madre frente a mi enfadada. No me dijo gran cosa, sus palabras solo fueron: _"la cena esta lista, cuando hayas terminado de cenar quiero que te encierres en tu cuarto y que no salgas"._

Era lo normal un día de mercado. Nunca quería que anduviera por palacio cuando los sirvientes estaban dando vueltas colocando las cosas que había mandado comprar madre para decorar la nueva sala de bailes.

Cuando termine de cenar me fui a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta con llave. Me cambie el vestido por unos pantalones y una camisa blanca lo suficientemente ancha para ocultar mis pechos. Cogí el sombrero y me lo coloque escondiendo mi pelo.

Salí al balcón y empecé a bajar por las piedras que sobresalían. Me sabía el camino de memoria. La primera vez que escape de palacio tenía ocho años. Me fugue después de que madre me prohibiera seguir jugando con ese niño, fue la primera vez que me rebele contra ella, contra la misma corona pero, sobre todo, me rebele contra mi pueblo, al rebelarme de madre para escapar le daba la espalda a todas aquellas personas que en un futuro sabía que dependerían de mi para vivir.

Varias horas después de huir volví. Nadie se había dado cuenta que me había ido, nadie había notado mi ausencia ¿y si lo hacía más seguido? ¿Y si lograba ir y volver todos los días sin que me descubrieran? unas horas fuera de palacio no harían daño a nadie. ¿O sí?

Fuese como fuese escapaba cada vez que mis deberes me lo permitían y no hubiera fiesta en palacio. No iba a las fiestas, mi hermana mayor si iba, yo no. Me aburrían terriblemente. No hacía nada en mitad de algo que no me divertía. Los hombres solo querían que me fijara en ellos para que eligiera a alguno para casarme con él.

Odio eso. No soporto que miren mi riqueza, ni mi posición social.


	3. Chapter 3

Apenas llegue abajo empecé a sortear a los guardias que vigilaban el jardín. Sabia todas sus posiciones, no las habían cambiado en años. El castillo era muy vulnerable. Cualquiera que hubiese estado en palacio las sabría.

La puerta trasera estaba a solo unos pasos. Y en esa zona solo había un guardia que iba de una parte a otra del jardín. Un paso tras otro para llegar al siguiente arbusto. Escondida entre las ramas vi al guardia pasar hacia el otro extremo del patio. Era mi momento de escapar.

Salí de entre los arbustos y corrí hacia la puerta abriéndola y cerrándola sin hacer ruido. Ya era algo habitual hacerlo. Al principio chirriaba un poco pero ya después de hacerlo miles de veces sabia como abrirla para evitar que hiciera cualquier sonido.

Me apoye en la pared mirando a todos lados. No había nadie cerca, eso era bueno. Empecé a correr alejándome todo lo posible de palacio, acercándome con cada paso que daba, más al pueblo.

Una de las calles por las que pase fue la del mercado. Ya no había puestos. Ni siquiera había gente en la calle. Daba miedo, era como si fuera a pasar algo malo en las próximas horas.

Seguí mi camino hacia el puerto esperando ver el barco que vi por la tarde. El muelle estaba en silencio, solo interrumpido por alguna que otra traviesa ola.

Busque el barco y lo divise a unas cuantas millas. Estaba demasiado lejos como para ir nadando. Debía buscar la manera de llegar a él.

Maldije hacia mis adentros cuando vi bajar una barca con dos personas. Me oculte detrás de una caja y espere a que llegaran a puerto y se fueran. Con la tranquilidad de la noche se oía como remaban y murmuraban algo. ¡Estaba segura de que podían oírme hasta respirar! Debía estar tranquila, pero estaba muy nerviosa. No quería que me vieran.

Llegaron a puerto mientras observaba todos sus movimientos. Ataron la barca y se fueron. Una vez que deje de oír sus pasos me acerque a la embarcación y la solté. Me subí en ella y empecé a remar con todas mis fuerzas. No era una tarea fácil teniendo en cuenta que llevaba más de dos años sin poder hacer ejercicios de cualquier tipo, lo más difícil fue llevarla en línea recta. Iba haciendo eses por todo el camino.

Cuando logré llegar al barco, deje la barca en la popa, atada a una cuerda que colgaba de una baranda. Subí por esa misma soga para poder llegar al barco. Se oía algo en una de las habitaciones que había cerca de donde yo estaba. Fui al otro lado de la cubierta donde ya apenas se escuchaba la pequeña fiesta que tenían montada. Entre por una puerta hacia el interior de un largo pasillo. En el que lo único que había era unas cuentas cancelas. Fui entrando uno a uno en los cuartos que había allí, pero solo eran camarotes. La última que me quedaba era la que estaba en la pared el fondo.

Estaba cerrada con llave, pero, con algo de suerte sería bastante sencillo entrar. Solo debía coger un ganchillo de mi recogido y abriría la puerta que me mostraría lo que había al otro lado. Empecé a hurgar en la cerradura y pronto se escuchó el famoso "¡click!".

Entreabrí la puerta y mire por una rendija a ver qué es lo que contenía aquella habitación tan bien guardada.

Apenas se veía nada, solo muchas cajas apiladas y alguna que otra red. Nada que indicara que aquí hubiera nadie ni que guardaran nada. Apenas cerré la puerta escuche a alguien detrás de mí.

- Vaya, vaya, ¿a quién…? – No termino la frase puesto que me gire para hacerle frente a aquel pirata – vaya, si ellos supieran que tenemos aquí a la princesa y no se ha presentado… van a pensar que sois una maleducada, aunque eso nunca os ha molestado ¿no, Isabella...?

- ¿Quién eres? Sabiendo que soy la princesa ¿Cómo osáis hablarme así?

- Como es posible que no sepas quien soy… debería sentirme decepcionado, pero no es así, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, Bella, ocho, nueve años?

- El único que me decía así era…. No, no puedes ser él, según me dijo madre te mataron, ¿Cómo puede ser que vivas cuando me dijeron lo contrario?

Estaba cansada, aquello me superaba, él estaba muerto, yo lo vi morir con mis propios ojos, madre me obligo a ir como castigo por juntarme con un plebeyo como aquel que ni siquiera tenía tierras.

- Quizás porque no morí, solo fingieron mi muerte. Unos piratas atacaron esa misma noche la ciudad.

Necesitaba tocarlo, ver que no era ningún espectro ni un producto de mi imaginación que, cuando lo tocara se desvanecería como el humo. Si no lo hacía pronto me volvería loca.

- ¿Eres real?

- Lo soy, tócame – su voz denotaba desesperación porque yo le creyera, pero, ¿Cómo creerle si yo vi cómo moría? Mientras él iba hablando yo me iba acercando poco a poco a él, quería tocarlo, ver que era real, que no era ningún fantasma.

Llego un momento en el que no aguante más y lo toque, cuando vi que no se evaporaba, lo abrace como si no existiera nada más, como si solo fuéramos él y yo. Cuando nos separamos empezamos a hablar de lo que había sucedido mientras no estábamos juntos, todas atrocidades que había hecho madre mientras padre no estaba en el reino entre las cuales estaban la de torturar esclavos y acostarse con otros señores de la nobleza.

Lo que le había sucedido a él era más alegre que a mí, por lo menos desde un punto de vista menos sangriento, ya que él mataba para sobrevivir, mientras madre solo mataba por diversión y por mostrarme que podría hacer lo que quisiera a cualquier persona que decidiera hacer mi amiga, ya fuese niño, hombre o anciano.

No nos dio tiempo a mucho más solo a volver a abrazarnos ya que en ese momento nos interrumpieron sus camaradas. Cuando nos dirigimos a verlos todos tenían una sonrisa muy picaresca en la boca, indicando así que nos habían visto abrazados.

- Caballeros, si ella decidiera unirse a nosotros… ¿sería bienvenida?

- Por supuesto, yo creo que puedo hablar por todos, ¿o no, caballeros?

- ¡Sííííí! – gritaron todos a una.

Me sentía complacida, nunca nadie antes había dicho que me quería, solo… él y de eso hace ya bastante tiempo. Cuando me preguntaron cómo llegue al barco y les confesé que con la barca de sus compañeros, uno de ellos no dudo en ir a por la barca y llevarla de nuevo a puerto para recoger a sus camaradas.

- ¿Cuándo me fugo?

- Mañana por la noche, será el momento indicado, deberás estar atenta, queremos asaltar el castillo y el pueblo, ¿estás conmigo?

- Por supuesto, solo debes darme un aviso para estar preparada, me vestiré como una princesa y saldré como una pirata, ¿qué te parece la idea?

- Perfecta.

Aún quedaban muchos detalles que determinar, como la posición de los guardias, como se haría mi huida, quien estaría en que zona, etc. Faltaba poco para el amanecer cuando terminamos de trazar los planes.

Faltaba muy poco y me iría para siempre de palacio.

* * *

><p>lo siento. no pude subir antes u.u<p>

Gracias por tus animos Natalie! =)


End file.
